


Fate/Grand X-Over: Eid Fitr Event

by RubyLuxuria



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLuxuria/pseuds/RubyLuxuria
Summary: In one singularity, a world was created based on the months Muslim used to fast and to celebrate afterward. But, a threat is heard as an unknown group wishes to steal Ramadhan, one of the months. As stupid as it sounds, nothing is impossible in this story...





	1. Eid Fitr is now  a Kingdom

# Eid Fitr is now  a Kingdom

A/N: This story happens in the middle of the story, after the first chapter of the main story.

Ritsuka Fujimaru wakes up in the middle of the… morning? Night?

This version of Chaldea is stuck in this strange dimension with only a light above the place, constantly being up there without even a slight movement. Thanks to that, he has no idea if it's even morning or night in here.

For now, they will have to conclude that waking up equals to day and sleep equals to night, and as far as his concern right now, this is morning; a really, really dark morning.

Ritsuka found himself walking out toward the outside, already wearing his Chaldea uniform as his eyes are looking straight toward the gates to the worlds before him.

Those gates linked to different parts of this world; singularities that were made as part of this world.

There are 20 major singularities on this planet, with other smaller singularities filling up the blank spots all around the world.

If this world is to be likened to a video game, the 20 singularities are the main missions and the rest are the side quests.

At least that’s how he sees them…

His eyes keep on moving all over the gates, located on top of masses of lands that stretch out like forked roads, connected to the edge of the land he is standing right now. The forked roads are more akin to the images of ant colonies the more he looks at them; they are all located at various levels of height.

The numerous numbers of gates before him overwhelmed him a bit, what with only two Masters are available at this moment.

Sure, it is better than last time he had similar adventure, as he was the only Master available, but who knows, right?

“Huh?” he mutters to himself.

One of the gates on the lower levels seems to be attracting himself into the door, as if someone is calling for him.

Maybe he is still sleepy…

_“Please help us, dear Master…”_

And he starts to hear voices in his head… That’s not okay…

That door… He feels some sense of urgency coming out of that door. He feels like the door only opens up on certain days and for a limited time only. It is like one of those mobile games he played where there are limited time events updated by the developers.

He feels that if he didn’t finish whatever will happen in that door, it will haunt his life till the next rerun sessions…

For someone who had gone through various weird and strange adventures; like meeting various cosplaying Servants, or Servants in sexy bikinis, or just them having fun altogether, he feels a strong urge to get into that door…

For completionist purpose…

Yeah, that should be a good excuse…

His eyes suddenly shift around the place before start running and climbing up toward the upper level, now moving close to the door.

He then moves to dip his right hand first, mumbling, "There's no harm in checking out the place, right?"

Wait, he forgot to wake Mashu u-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah…

Maybe he should have done that before dipping his hand into the gate’s icy blue wall.

Now he is standing in the middle of market place… yeah, this place seems to be a market place, except it's not open at all. Not even a single soul is seen around here.

His eyes slowly move upward as he is now looking at the upper side of where he is at.

He sees a huge brick wall at the far side of that place, not colored in any paint but instead letting the natural brown color to be seen from the wall.

He turns around and is now seeing a huge castle with a dome-like head on top of it.

"Hey! You there!"

Ritsuka turns around to see a blonde-haired girl in a green baju kurung walking forward toward him, throwing a question for him, "You are not supposed to be in here! This place is off limit before 5 in the evening."

This girl looks familiar…

Isn’t she Artoria Pendragon? Or is she just another Saberface?

"Really?" he replies to her while his eyes are looking at her, "This is a market place, right? Why would you open this place later close to night? Shouldn't you open this place up before noon at least?"

The blonde glares at him, "Kid, I think you got the wrong place here."

Her hand moves to point toward somewhere at her left, "The market place is there, just outside this place. This is bazaar."

Bazaar? Like the Arabic word? Doesn't that just mean market?

She is still looking at him, now muttering, "You're new here, aren't you?"

“What?”

The girl stares at him for a moment, before having her eyes widen, “Wait, you are-!?”

“I am… what?”

“Why are you here!? You should have gone and meet the princess already! She has been waiting for you, you know?”

"Princess? What princess? The confusion is still within his head, "I know no princess."

"Wha- you didn't even kno-"

"Someone! Catch that guy!"

Hearing the voice, the two quickly turn to their side, seeing a fat man in red running close toward them.

The blonde steps close to him, screaming out at him, "You again, Caesar!?"

The man slowly stops running, trying so hard to brake himself as he mutters with fear hinted in his tone of voice, "O-officer Pendragon!?"

Pendragon? He was right then.

But why is she here, in this Arabic-looking place? Why is she being called as ‘officer’?

It took few seconds for him to realize the actual question here: What kind of singularity is this place supposed to be?

Caesar bows down toward her, shouting out, "You have to let me go, officer! My wife is going to kill me if she finds out about this!"

"Maybe you should have fast like normal people in the first place!" Artoria is clearly screaming at him, growling like an angry lion.

"But…" the fat man now stands up, "How do you think I maintain this body shape if I don't eat during the day?"

"YOU ARE A SERVANT, DUMBASS! YOU DON'T GET THIN!"

A lion-like roar is heard, with Artoria now pulling her hand close to her. With a step, she goes for a punch straight in his stomach, with a scream so loud it feels like she is launching a finishing move.

"SABER PUUUUUNCH!"

With that, the man is thrown far off to the other side of the street, rolling and landing close to a group of people in the same green clothing with a bit of armor on them.

A female with a blonde hair, wearing blue and black dress while covering her face with a veil, now grabs the man's hands and cuffs them behind his back, "Gaius Julius Caesar, you are under arrest for breaking the Ramadhan Law. All of your available food will be given to the needy. You have the right for an attorney and anything you say can be used against you in the court."

Wait, Ramadhan? Do they mean the season of fasting done by the same religion the Hassan worshipped?

"Good work, Morgan. One more and Chief Hanam is going to promote you soon."

The blond is pat on the back as soon as she stands up by another blonde female, this time wearing a veil around her hair as she turns toward Artoria.

She then moves toward them both with her eyes looking straight toward the light-haired of the two, smiling at her, "Impressive, Artoria. You are on a stake out even when you are supposed to be on a vacation right now?"

"Shut up, Morgan. This is not why I'm here," Artoria just glares at her as she mutters, "I'm here because this individual beside me has finally shown up after being summoned by the princess."

Morgan's attention now moves toward him, "Owh? Are you the Master who has been summoned by our princess?"

"What?" Ritsuka is still in confusion.

Artoria quickly speaks up to her, "I'm sorry, but it is a duty as a citizen of Eid Fitr Kingdom to respond to any of the princess's request and order as soon as possible."

"Are you sure you are not just trying to take a credit for that?"

Slowly, the blonde girl moves close to the veiled one, glaring at her, "No."

Morgan quickly back away from her, keeping a smile with her, "It's fine. Mordred and I still need to send these people to the precinct. You go and bring him to the princess, sister."

The girl now turns around, moving close to the other blond as she calls her out, "We're going."

"Yes, mother…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so, Artoria brings him into the palace where it seems she can just go in and out without much questions from the guards outside.

It looks like this Artoria is a higher-class officer of some sort, only working directly under the princess, whoever she is supposed to be.

Now they are walking into a huge hall, presumably the throne room as they move close toward three people at the opposite side of the room.

Before him is a female in white veil, covering herself with white clothing and even some part of her face. Beside her is a purple-haired girl in green outfit that loosely resembles purple baju kurung like Artoria, but with patterns and shorter sleeves and a man in silver armor and a skeleton mask on his face.

Artoria moves forward, close to the woman in white first as she bows before her, "Your Highness, I, Artoria of the Knight of Hassan, has arrived to present you of the Master you have summoned before."

The woman, probably the aforementioned princess, now leans closely, staring at Ritsuka intently as she now mutters, "Are you truly the Master that we have tried to summon?"

"I… have no idea what's that supposed to mean. Can you even summon a Master? Are you referring to the Servant summoning perhaps? Who are you really, anyway?"

The man in silver now steps forward, screaming at him, "You bastard, how dare you speak like that to Her Highness!?"

"Hanam, stand down!" the princess increases her tone toward him, as he now steps away.

The princess climbs down off her throne as she now bows toward him before speaking to him, "I am sorry for being rude. I should introduce myself first."

"I am Princess Hasanah of the Eid Kingdom, but you may have heard or seen me before as the rejected zealot Hassan candidate, the No Name Assassin."

“Who?”

He has no idea who this person is supposed to be, or why and how a Servant functions without a name.

“Y-you have never seen me before?” Hasanah sounds really concern of this, as Ritsuka simply shakes his head.

“I… I see…” the princess now looks down, mumbling to herself, “This is very cruel for my other self. With my predecessors able to join others in saving the world, why am I being left out…”

“Y-Your Highness!” Hanam screams out, panicking with her sudden attitude, “You WILL have your moment in the future, princess! I can be sure of it!”

“Thank you, Hanam,” she slowly pulls her head up, “You really are a nice man…”

“T-Thank you…”

Hasanah then turns toward Ritsuka, “Worry not, as I am not standing here as an Assassin, but as Ruler; more specifically, this kingdom’s ruler.”

Guess that’s one way to become a Ruler-class Servant. One other way unorthodox way of becoming one is by stripping yourself into only bikinis and uses nothing but your fist as a weapon, but now that there is a Brawler-class lying around, he doubts that would work this time around.

Or maybe that never works, and it’s all because of who the Servant really is.

Then again, he is pretty sure King Arthur isn’t known for shooting water gun or riding a bike.

“I never would’ve guessed that an Assassin can become a Ruler.”

The purple-haired girl beside the princess speaks up to him, “Everyone can become everything! That Artoria besides you; she is a Brawler-class Servant.”

“Really?” he turns toward her, “I did not expect that too.”

The knight quickly exclaims, "A knight should never rely too much on their weapon! An unarmed knight is as dangerous as an armed one."

"That… somehow make so much sense…"

Ritsuka turns back toward the princess, “Did you wished to meet me? Why?”

"I should first tell you the purpose of this place," the princess stands up.

As she slowly moves close toward him, her lips mutter, "This place is created by the Throne of Heroes itself as a celebration of the month of Ramadhan, made by the wishes of some of the Servants that worshipped the same religion as mine."

"But, this place won't be as permanent as some other worlds made by the Holy Grail as you have previously visited before. As soon as the day reaches the end of the month, in a week, Eid-al-Fitr will be celebrated by us all and the world will be 'sleeping' for the duration of the rest of the years."

"Unfortunately, this land is now being threatened by an unknown malicious group, sending a message stating that they will steal Syawal forever."

"This world runs on both months. If Syawal is stolen forever, then this world has no reason to exist in the first place."

"Stealing Syawal?" Ritsuka is now in a bigger confusion, "What is that supposed to mean? How are you going to steal a month?"

"I did not know of how, but I would not want to dismiss this as a rambling of crazies wanting to do something impossible; an empty threat so to speak. Unfortunately if it does turns out to be such thing, then making a big deal out of it won't be helping either. Thus why I wish to have the help of a Master."

The aforementioned Master is now scratching his head, "But I am not a Servant. My ability is not as good as you guys are. Why would I be needed in the first place?"

The purple-haired girl winks at him, "Well, it won't be an event if we don't call out one, right?"

Is she… breaking a fourth wall???

"Then, will you help us out?" the princess is now bowing at him, startling him as he quickly responds.

"S-su-sure! But I don't have my own Servant at this moment. I can do no more than just observe."

The purple-haired girl once again moving forward, "That is why I will be helping you!"

He now realizes who she is supposed to be, “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be Mary, the Hassan of Serenity?”

The princess is shocked by this, “Y-you even know her???”

She turns to sulk some more, causing Hanam to become panicked once again, “Y-Your Highness!!”

Mary chuckles before looking toward him, “Not in this place. Today, I am Mary, an Archer-class Servant and a handmaiden of Princess Hasanah."

She points her thumbs toward Hanam, “For now, the chief police will be busy with his work. That is why I offered myself to help you in your mission.”

The sole Master now nods, "Then, where should I start? This place seems a bit too big for me to just walk around looking for clues."

Mary speaks up first, "So far, we have three prime suspects of this threat, so we should check out on them first."

"What are those three then?"

The Archer now explains, "First off, Queen Medb and her harem boys."

"Harem boys?"

"Ever since our Throne of Heroes has grown way too big, she has been going all over the place, recruiting more and more as her boy toys. Unfortunately the moment she appears here, she can no longer playing around at the middle of the day, and this cause her to have an issue on milady."

Ritsuka glares at her, "Well… that isn't a very good excuse to wage a war."

Mary continues, "Next, the Nobunagas."

"You mean, Nobunaga?"

"No, it's what they called themselves. Our own world's Nobunaga Oda has teamed up with all other versions of Nobunaga Oda and are now greedily attacking other places, hoping to gain more and more lands on this world. But, as violence is forbidden here, it is safe to assume that they will try to eliminate Syawal, hoping to dismiss such rules."

"Wha-" he is dumbfounded, "That's just stupid… why would they even follow the rules in the first place when they can just not follow one? They aren't even a big fan of religion in the first place."

She next concludes with, "The last one is this new mysterious group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves. Before, so many Servants have been complaining on how they really want to eat during the day, and it is possible these complaints are being responded by this 'gentlemen thieves of justice'. Unfortunately, we have no idea if they are even on board with this place in the first place, so it is possible if they even want to do something about it. After all, they sent their targets calling cards and this case happen to be announced with one."

"The last one makes a lot more sense than the first two," Ritsuka nods, "Is that all?"

"One more person to be noted of," Artoria steps forward, "My sister, Morgan le Fay."

The whole atmosphere turns silenced.

The master finally wonders, "Why would you suspect her?"

"It's Morgan after all! She always has a wicked idea inside her mind. There is no doubt she is behind this too."

"Um… are you sure you don't just have a personal grudge against her?

"No! Morgan is crazy! Who knows what kind of life she is going to ruin next? I have never seen her living without starting chaos!"

Ritsuka replies with, "That is not a good reasoning for a suspect. Moreover, she won't gain anything from ‘stealing’ a month. If anything, you have a bigger motive for this case."

"Wha-" the blonde is in shock, "Me!?"

"You are well known as a big eater. Eid Fitr Kingdom is not a suitable place for someone who is constantly hungry like you!"

"Y-You dare!" Artoria now steps outside of the room, "I'll prove to you that Morgan is the true culprit of this threat!"

Everyone simply decides to leave her alone and turn back toward each other.

"Then," Hasanah turns back to the sole Master, "Please solve this case. We need you."

He simply nods.

Well, another adventure begins now.

**First chapter ends.**

**Next: Meeting Medb and her harem. A new Servant variation as well?  
**

**Servant:** Artoria Pendragon **  
**Class:**** Brawler **  
**Alignment:**** Lawful Neutral

The King of Camelot is now a Fighter of Eid. Celebrating the festivities of both Ramadhan and Eid-al-Fitr, She ate way too much during the night thanks to the hunger during the day that all of her energy is now being used for beating up those who dares to eat during the day.

**Skills:**

Magic Resistance: A+  
Hunger Resistance: C-  
Weapon Mastery: B-

**Noble Phantasm:**

The Sheath that Halts her Hunger: Avalon: A  
The Fists Blessed by Foods during Sahur: Excalibur Punch **:** A++

 


	2. No Copulation During Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission: Stop Medb

# No Copulation during Daylight

And thus, the adventure begins for the heroes as they move forward through the desert, riding a camel because why not?

It’s a desert, everybody rides on one.

Mary opens up the map, now pointing toward the edge at the right lower corner, “I believe Medb should be around here somewhere.”

Ritsuka glares at her, “You are just pointing your hands on the random point on the map. How would you know where she is?”

“Because she would really love staying far away from our kingdom. She has been trying to hide herself out from the eyes of the police ever since arriving here.”

“Why?”

“Because during Ramadhan, sexual interaction is banned.”

Hmm… thinking about who Medb is, he can understand why she chose to rebel against the princess. The question is, how?

Suddenly, his wrist receives a call, notifying both him and his allied Servant of this world.

Pressing on the button, Mashu’s face shows up, screaming at him angrily, “Senpai, where have you been!?”

“Er… I…”

The purple-haired girl takes a look at the environment around him and turns even angrier, “Senpai, are you on a desert?? Is that a new singularity!?”

“Oops?”

“Senpai, it’s dangerous to go there without me!! Did you even bring any other Servants with you!?”

“No…”

Gudako pops up beside her, chuckling at him, “What were you thinking, going off all by yourself like that?”

“It’s… it’s an accident…” Ritsuka rolls his eyes in guilt, “I just thought to check the blue wall on the gate because I can hear voices coming from there, but then I ended up here.”

The orange-haired girl laughs at him louder, muttering, “It seems you have found a limited-time event. Guess you have to finish that up no matter what.”

“Yeah, I guess so…” the man simply shrugs, “Then, can you transport Mashu over here. We are supposed to be looking for someone here.”

At that instant, Mashu shows up near the camel he rides, looking upward and toward him, “Senpai, you have an explanation to do.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She is now riding on the same camel, holding onto his waist tight, “Senpai, if Medb is lustful as she sounds like in this world, is it really a good idea to face against her?”

“What do you mean by that?” Ritsuka stares at her face, confused by her words.

Mashu suddenly turns red, screaming at him, “I-I-I- I’m just saying that…”

Mary smiles at them as she quickly speaks up toward them both, “Queen Medb you two have known before may have been nicer to you, albeit a bit flirty, but since this place forbids sex during daylight, Medb carnal desire becomes uncontrollable that she starts to seduce and brainwashed other male Servants into her bidding.”

“That sounds a bit bad,” Ritsuka mutters as he gives it a thought, “She became an enemy Servant back in America’s singularity, and the nicer one was the one summoned into our Chaldea. Now I was wondering which one is worse.”

The tanned Servant responds to him, “Be careful not to get too close to her. Her seduction is a Noble Phantasm now.”

“That… is… not good…”

“Senpai!” Mashu speaks up to her Master, “If she is around, stay behind me. My suit can functions the same as Galahad’s shield; it can nullify any lower ranked poison, including any aphrodisiac she may throw at you.”

“What if she didn’t use aphrodisiac for that?”

The team now silences, pondering on what they hell they are going to do next.

Mary laughs out loud toward them, “I’m just kidding, silly! There is no way Medb, of all people, would have something like that. That sounds like something straight out of hentai. No way the author would write something like that into the story.”

“What author?” Mashu glares at her, confused as she ignores her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the corner of the world, there is a huge castle with a huge statue of love on top of it.

Within the throne room, a man is seen running all over the place, stumbling onto the floor right before a female in a white mink fur, who is sitting on the only chair in the room.

“What is wrong with you!?” the female glares at the man, “Don’t you see I am enjoying myself with this pleasurable pleasure device!?”

The female is actually playing a game of some sort on her tablet, where it seems she is supposed to be using three characters at once to defeat enemies by using commands in the form of three ca-hey, wait a minute!

The man, a soldier with his head covered in medieval costume, pulls his head up and looks straight toward her, “Your Majesty, Jeanne D’arc has been trying so hard breaking our impenetrable wall!”

“So!?” the female moves her eyes back toward her tablet, “It’s not like that virgin hasn’t been trying to attack us this whole time. What’s the actual problem here?”

“The problem is she is getting louder and louder with that cannon of hers! It’s bothering everyone, Your Majesty! None of us could get any of our beauty sleep!”

The queen chuckles before screaming in laughter, “You lots shouldn’t even think about sleeping! All of you should only concentrate on making me feel good!”

The soldier stands up straight, glaring at him, “You kidding me??”

“I am Queen Medb, and I never kid!”

Another soldier runs into the room, also stumbles and falls flat onto the floor.

“Oh, god, another one,” Medb rolls her eyes, uninterested.

The newcomer stands up, screaming in fear, “The princess has sent reinforcement!”

“Reinforcement!?” the queen now screams in fear, accidentally throwing her phone onto the ground, “How many!? Who lead them!? Have the crazy zealot princess finally decides to abuse her soldiers to fight with empty stomach!?”

“There are just three people joining us, Your Highness…”

Medb glares at him, unable to say anything before she screams in anger, “My husbando, Fergus, take them away into the dungeon!”

“NO! NOT THE DUNGEON!!”

“With your pleasure, Your Majesty!”

With that, a burly man with drill sword in hand jumps from the ceiling onto the floor ninja-style and grabs the soldiers’ faces, dragging them out from the room.

Medb turns back toward her tablet as she picks it ip.

Her face turns horrified, looking at the cracked screen as she screams, kneeling down, “NO!!! I JUST GOT MEDB’S WARDEN COSTUME!!!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three finally reaches the castle, as they stare toward the castle.

“Is that the place?” Ritsuka turns toward Mary.

The former assassin nods, muttering, “This may looks like a simple castle to you, but she somehow calls it her ‘Pleasure Castle’ so it is quite disconcerting, really.”

“I don’t think a castle with a love statue on top of it is that simple…”

Mashu spots something, calling out to him, “Senpai, I see someone near the wall.”

From her point of view, she sees a female in blue kebaya is standing before the wall, constantly shooting it with something that looks like an old-fashioned cannon.

Mary quickly looks excited, calling out to her from afar, “Jeanne!”

The female turns toward them, showing her blonde, short hair with blue hair pins keeping her bangs together.

She seems shocked but she waves back at her, running close toward her, “Mary, what are you doing here? And who are these people?”

The dark-skinned girl jumps off the camel, greeting her with a handshake with both hands, “We finally have a Master by our side!”

“M-Master!?” the blonde female looks really happy, quickly turning toward the two guests of this world, “You two!?”

“It’s just me…” Ritsuka pulls up his hand, “Mashu here is a Servant.”

Mashu seems to be staring her ever since they reached here, “You are Jeanne D’arc, no?”

“Yes, I am. Is there something you need to know?”

“You are a Christian, right?”

“I am a devout Christian at heart.”

The purple-haired junior keeps questioning her, “Are you fasting like all of them?”

“Of course I am!” Jeanne moves close to her suddenly before noticing something, “Ah, you must have confused why I am celebrating the month owned by Islam when I still believed in Holy Spirit and stuff, right?”

As she sees the girl nods, she becomes even more excited, “While I still believed in Christianity, I am still allowed to live a life of a Muslim. I do not pray on their god, but that does not mean I cannot fasting for a month as well. Truly, living like one makes me appreciate people of different religion. That is why I appear in this world willingly.”

“That sounds reasonable enough,” Ritsuka nods.

Jeanne quickly turns around, pulling their attention toward the castle, “Enough about me. Right now I am still trying to break through the wall of this castle, but one person really is not enough for this job.”

“Wait, one person?” Mary looks at her, confused, “The first time you are here, you have a significant number of people following you from behind. Where have they gone to?”

She quickly points toward a camp nearby. There, they see various armored soldiers laying around the place, with some of them putting ice on their faces and fanning themselves with paper fans.

“Of course,” Mashu concludes, “This place is a hot desert, and for all of you to come here, expecting to win against several Servants… that’s a tall order.”

“Yeah…” Jeanne scratches her head sheepishly, “I didn’t actually think this through… But, in my defense, Medb keeps on taking males away left and right.”

Mary turns toward her, “What about your Noble Phantasm?”

“My NP is Anti-Team, not Anti-Fortress. I could never do anything against these.”

Mashu steps forward, changing her clothes to fit herself as a Cyber-class Servant, “Then, I shall be creating a path for all of you!”

“Mashu, that NP of yours will take most of your fighting capabilities away from you!” Ritsuka speaks up to her, concerned, “You won’t be having enough mana for any fight next!”

“It’s okay, Senpai! I can still replenish mana by consuming food.”

Jeanne chuckles with a guilty look, “Sorry, but you really shouldn’t be eating during the day.”

Mashu becomes silent for a while, before pulling her head up, “It’s okay! I can still rest!”

The parts on her hands are being pushed together, forming a long cannon with legs, setting it up before the wall.

_MANA CHARGE: MAXIMUM!_

**“Interchangeable Weapon System: Mode Cannon; fire!”**

A huge purple beam is shot straight toward the wall, penetrating it straight onto the castle, burning some of them into a huge hole.

All soldiers run out of the camp and castle, looking at the place.

Medb is seen on the throne room, completely exposed as she turns to see the team.

Dropping her tablet, she screams at them, “What have you done to my sanctuary!?”

“Medb!” Jeanne screams at her, “You are under arrest for attempting to violate one of Eid Fitr’s most important law; NO COPULATION DURING RAMADHAN’S DAYLIGHT!”

The queen looks very pissed as she now screams out, pointing toward her, “Fergus, kill that virgin!”

“Yes, Your Majesty!”

Fergus jumps out of the ceiling, pulling his sword and pointing straight toward them, falling down onto them. At the same time, all soldiers running out of the castle are also preparing themselves to attack them.

“ENOUGH!”

Jeanne pulls out tons of bamboo cannons, lining them up one by one as she lights them up with a stick of flame.

**“Over Excessive Celebration Over Syawal: MERIAM BULUH!!!”**

BOMMMM!!!!

All of them shot flames straight toward Fergus and the soldiers, and quickly obliterate them as only Fergus are being thrown off back into the castle.

Both Ritsuka and Mashu stare at her, jaw dropping as they are unable to comprehend what just happened, especially when Jeanne turns toward them, winking and happily fist pumping herself, as if she has been waiting for that moment to happen.

The soldiers on their side shrug, knowing that they already won this fight. They simply walk into the castle, as one of them speaks up to her, “Lady Jeanne, we are going to release all of the prisoners taken in by Medb.”

“Hold on!”

Medb jumps down onto the ground, screaming and throwing her stick around, “Who do you think you are trying to stop me having fun!? All I want is to have food and sex all day long!”

“Then, why are you here in the first place?” Mary calls her out, “Participating in Ramadhan and Eid Fitr is not mandatory. Princess Hasanah has created a free zone at the end of the south of this place for all of you to stay in there, not tied up with the rules of this world.”

“What south!?” Medb looks really pissed, “I have ventured there, and I see nothing! NOTHING!”

“Nothing!?” Mary looks shocked, “But… Princess Hasanah has built a kingdom complete with everything just for all of you to stay in there.”

“Enough with the lies!” Medb now rides on a chariot, ramming straight toward the team, **“Chariot My Love!”**

Quickly, the three dodge the attack away from her, as she starts turning back toward them, more specifically toward Ritsuka.

“Wait, why is she coming straight toward me!?”

“Senpai, be careful!” Mashu tries to shoot her, but she ran out of mana.

Mary quickly jumps off onto Mashu’s shoulder and jumps once more, this time throwing knives several time right onto the queen’s body.

The chariot slows its movement, and disappears as soon as it stops right before her. She then falls before him.

“Wha- what just…”

“My NP,” Mary smiles at him, “I can either paralyze them or outright kill them with my knives, though it is usually the former.”

“Let me go!” Medb screams at them, “Why wouldn’t you just let me do what I want!”

“We would,” Mary mutters, “But you started kidnap other males into your castle.”

“I was trying to make a place for people like me; people who doesn’t want to stay the whole day not eating,” the queen frowns at them, “I don’t just have males in there, but females as well.”

Mashu stares at her, “You are not trying to sleep with any of them?”

“No!” she screams toward her, “Where did you get that idea? Is it my NP!? Is it from my history!? Or do you still have a beef with me back in America??”

Ritsuka sighs, now moving his head up as he sees people walking out of there, looking confused while holding food in their hands.

“Jeanne!!” a man with bulging eyes jumping out into the open, holding onto a tray of fruits, “Jeanne, have you changed your mind? Come, eat with us! It is lunch time, after all! This place is indeed SAIKOU NO COOOOLU!”

Jeanne seems really pissed as she smashes her two fingers right onto the man’s eyes, “I’ve said before, Gilles, I AM FASTING!!!”

She suddenly takes notice of a man with silver hair walking out of the castle, munching onto a steak.

“Jeanne, is that you?”

“NOT YOU TOO, SIEG!?”

Another pair of eyes being sacrificed by Jeanne’s ultimate scissors fingers, as both men are screaming and rolling all over the ground.

She stomps her way out of there, clearly not happy as she speaks up toward Mary, “I’ll be reporting to the princess about this.”

Mary simply nods at her before turning toward Ritsuka and Mashu, “Where are we going next?”

The Master thinks for a moment before speaking up, “How about the Nobunagas?”

 

**End chapter.**

**Yes, this is going to be the tone for the rest of the story.**

**Next: The team now moves toward a place with skulls, as three different versions of Nobunaga are having a hide and seek competition along with other servant, and now the team is forced to join them. Also, another variety of Servant; this time a male.**

**Servant:** Jeanne D’arc (Eid Fitr) **  
Class:** Archer  
**Alignment:** Lawful Good

The Maiden of Orleans may have been a Christian, but that doesn’t stop her from fasting herself all the way through daylight, with so much dedication for a celebration not owned by her religion.

**Skills:**

Independent Manifestation: B  
Hunger Resistance: A  
Eye of the Mind (True): C

**Noble Phantasm:**

Over Excessive Celebration Over Syawal: Meriam Buluh: A++


End file.
